Marethyu
Marethyu is a very influential character in the series and is arguably one of the primary protagonists. He and his friend Abraham the Mage masterminded plan encompassing millenia that would result in the destruction of Danu Talis and the creation of the world of man; this plan would involve every character in the series and more. At the end of The Enchantress, it is discovered that Marethyu is Josh Newman after his left hand was fused to the Hook of Aether. Marethyu's Plan Marethyu was tasked by Abraham to find a group of magically empowered beings that would be able to assist him in going back in time and causing Danu Talis to sink, lest the entire race of Humani would cease to exist. He then chose beings such as Comte de Saint-Germain, who had stolen the secrets of Fire Magic from Prometheus, Joan of Arc, a powerful warrior maiden with a Silver Aura, Palamedes, a legendary, immortal warrior, Scathach the Shadow, an immortal vampire warrior who was nigh-undefeatable, and Shakespeare, a playwright who obtained great magical powers. Marethyu then committed several acts that would ensure their survival such as teaching Saint-Germain how to master Fire Magic, insuring Scathach's survival in many of her battles, even teaching Nicholas Flamel and his wife Pernelle how to translate and transcribe the Codex. Somewhere in-between all this, Marethyu found Dr. John Dee and told him his future, that his fate would be tied with Four Swords of Power. He also had protected Virginia Dare throughout her life to make sure she was alive in order for his plan to fulfill for her to rule and guide the humans of Danu Talis to safety and civilization. Return of Death Soon after, Scathach, Joan, Saint-Germain, Palamedes, and Shakespeare had all entered Marethyu's Shadowrealm, an exact replica of the Pleistocene Era with the exception of two different colored moons and a more prominent sky that closely resembles the Milky Way Galaxy. Marethyu told them of his plan and then he sent them as well as himself back to the time of Danu Talis. They are captured by vimana, and Marethyu is brought to be questioned by Aten. Marethyu convinces Aten to free him, and Marethyu flys away in a small vimana, and helps Scathach, Joan, Saint-Germain, Palamedes, Shakespeare, and Prometheus from a fleet of vimana. Personality Marethyu '''is highly intelligent and manipulative (in what appears to be a positive way). He was able to plan out the survival of seven different people over the course of 10,000 years, he knew the secrets of Fire Magic, Water Magic and Air Magic . He knew how to read and translate the Codex, and so many other things. When asked by Scathach if he knew everything, he simply replied "I know enough". He seems very calm, calculating, collected, and cold all at once as he had no second thoughts apparently about sinking Danu Talis (the second time) and foiling the plans of Isis and Osiris to change the timeline. He also appears to be wiser than most Elders, respected and influential. This may be because he may be the oldest being in the entire series - among other things he said he remembers the Pleistocene Epoch (dating from 2,588,000 to 11,700 years ago). This could be from the fact that he was born around 29,000 B.C (as told in the Enchantress ). Marethyu also, despite his rather cunning and manipulative personality, has still ''retained humanity''. One such example was when he was forced to kill an entire fleet of Anpu when they were attacking Prometheus, Scathach, Saint-Germain, Joan, Shakespeare, Palamedes, and Gilgamesh. When all the Anpu were either dead or had fled, Marethyu was seen weeping for the fallen creatures. Scathach stated that seeing this made her trust him more than ever. Powers & Abilities While he didn't display most of his powers, they are said to be vast in nature. So far, they include: '''Chronokinesis: He could manipulate time itself'.' He said that Chronos, the Master of Time, owed him a favor and Chronos arranged for him thirteen gates that allowed travel back to Danu Talis. Immortality: He is ageless and virtually immortal. Clairvoyance: '''He could see almost everything, as displayed when he looked to his left and saw Tammuz, Shakespeare, Palamedes, and Saint-Germain a dimension away. '''Precognition: Either he can see the future, he's been to the future, or he's been told the future. Reality Manipulation: He could manipulate reality to create a massive Shadowrealm and fill it with creatures. He could also change, alter, and manipulate the very fabric of this Shadowrealm to fit any need and want he has, such as freezing a lake, then turning it into molten lava, then turning it back into crystal clear water all by waving his hooked hand. Piloting: Can pilot a vimana with enough skill to rival Prometheus, with one hand only. 'Master of Fire: '''Marethyu taught Saint Germain how to control his fire magic and thus can be assumed that he is a master. '''Healing Powers: '''Marethyu was able to restore some of Dee's immortality, as well as mend his hearing and sight. '''Hydrokinesis: '''Before becoming Marethyu, he learnt the Magic of Water from Gilgamesh the King. '''Aerokinesis:'Before becoming Marethyu, he learnt the Magic of Air from Virginia Dare. 'Omniscience: '''The Swords of Power made him all-knowing. Appearance He usually appeared as a man who was not as tall as Palamedes, but taller than Saint-Germain, wearing a long leather, hooded robe with cloth covering the lower part of his face and glowing blue eyes. His most prominent feature is his left hand which is replaced by a curved, silver hook. In the Warlock he is first seen without the hood and it is revealed that he has somewhat overlong greasy, blonde hair. Trivia *His name, in the language of Danu Talis, means "Death". Another translation of it also means "Man." *Marethyu also met the Earthlords. When asked he said it was only a brief visit. Yet, the image of his hook appears on their list of kings, in the very center. It is later revealed that the Earthlords he met were Isis and Osiris. *Marethyu, on several occasions, mentioned that he has received offers to turn it into a proper silver hand or a golden glove. He would refuse and tell them that he has grown fond to his current hook. He possibly would have gone for the offer if his hook had not been the Sword of the Aether. *Marethyu's hook is a combination of the Four Swords of Power- Excalibur, Clarent, Durendal, and Joyeuse. *Even though that Josh Newman has a Gold aura, when he becomes Marethyu, his Aura became black. *In the Enchantress it is revealed that when Josh fuses the Four Swords of Power together, he learns ''everything. Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Masters of Fire Category:Masters of Time Category:Necromancers Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Heroes Category:Humani Category:The Necromancer Category:The Warlock Category:Josh Newman Category:Masters of Air Category:Masters of Water Category:Sword Wielders Category:Male Category:Wielders of the Legendary Swords Category:No Aura Category:The Enchantress Category:The Alchemyst